Songs of the University of Virginia (album)
Songs of the University of Virginia was a record album by the Virginia Glee Club and the University of Virginia Band, under the direction of Donald MacInnis and Stephen Tuttle, released in 1951. The album features traditional songs of the University and was one of the sources of inspiration for the 2009 recording Songs of Virginia. Track listing The track listing below is that on the 33 1/3 edition of the recording. The same tracks are on the original 78s but in a different order. # “The Cavalier Song” (Lee 1924/Lewis 1925) # “The Good Old Song” (Craighill 1895) # “Hike, Virginia” (McVeigh 1907/Crenshaw 1908) # “Psalm Fifteen” (arr. Daniel Purcell) # “Yell Song” (Lehman 1915) # Ribbon Society Songs: “Eli Banana The Starry Banner” # Ribbon Society Songs: “Come Fill Your Glasses Up for T.I.L.K.A.” # “From Rugby Road to Vinegar Hill-Glory, Glory to Virginia -Fill Up Your Old Silver Goblet ” # “Virginia, Hail, All Hail” (Morrow 1921) Liner notes :From Rugby Road to Vinegar Hill, from Cabell Hall to Scott Stadium or Lambeth Field, and back again to the Gymnasium (Fayerweather or Memorial, depending on your vintage!), music and song have always played a lively part in the social life of men of the University of Virginia. Practiced or impromptu, spirited or merely spiritous (or both), music is a part of every Virginia man’s memories of the University. It has always been so. :“Music is the favorite passion of my soul,” wrote Thomas Jefferson, who founded the University in 1819, designed its unique buildings, and drew up its original curriculum—a curriculum which included a plan for a professor of music and reserved a room in the Rotunda for teaching it. Mr. Jefferson was himself a proficient violinist and the collector of an outstanding musical library, and from his University’s opening in 1825 instrumental music and singing were favorite student pastimes. That they were sometimes rowdy and off-key is attested by a faculty ruling of 1831 which prohibited the playing of musical instruments after two in the morning and on Sundays! As early as 1832 there was an informal band composed entirely of students, and by 1835 faculty resolutions were deploring occasional “disorderly singing” amont the young gentlemen. :But there has been all through the years much serious music, too. The Claribel Club, a serenading socety, was started in 1874 and seems to be the first formal musical organization. The Glee, Banjo, and Mandoline Club, organized in 1893, was another of the forerunners of today’s large and well-trained Glee Club and Band. The range of the Glee Club’s repertoire is wide and ambitious and the University Band does far more than furnish colorful backgrounds for athletic events, for its concert programs offer music of a high order. :These two competent and highly-trained University organizations have joined their talents in this album to offer students, alumni, and friends of the University a selection of representative Virginia songs of the present and the recent past. These versions, however, make no claim to be definitive, either in words or melodies. Students and alumni alike may prefer, from sentiment or long familiarity, other versions of some of them. :In this album the Band and the Glee Club have tried to reflect in song the essential spirit of the University in its lighter moods, to evoke again the happy memory of University days (and nights) which, despite the tide of years, still “cheers our hearts and warms our blood.” :The University of Virginia Band is directed by M. Donald MacInnis, the University Glee Club by Stephen D. Tuttle. The music has been arranged by M. D. MacInnis, J. E. Berdahl and S. D. Tuttle with the assistance of members of both organizations. Editions * 1951: 3x78 RPM vinyl (RCA Victor 81952) * 33 1/3 RPM 10" vinyl (RPC E2-KL-5311/2) * ???: 33 1/3 RPM 12" vinyl (RPC 81952) Gallery songsofuva_recording.jpg|RCA recording engineer at the Songs of the University of Virginia session glee_club_records.jpg|Glee Club records in Old Cabell Hall Sound recordings A copy of Songs of the University of Virginia is available for listening at the Internet Archive. References * Virginia U. Band and Glee Club Put Songs "On the Record" (News article, 1951) Category:Glee Club recordings Category:Glee Club of the 1950s Category:1951 Category:1951 Glee Club recordings